The Android and the Angel
by avengersbleach lover101
Summary: Black Panther has a sister! But what happens when she meets the vision? vision x oc
1. Chapter 1

Okay people, hello this is my FIRST story so be gentle okay? Now let's start

Name: Angel

Age: 24

Personally: friendly, stubborn, loyal, can be intimidating and sometimes childishly

Likes: drawing, talking with t'challa, fruits, the beach, children, summer, training, reading, cats, cloud watching,

Dislikes: intrudes, the cold, being bored, man ape, spiders, being sick, losing friends and family and cruel people

Others: she knows martial arts and can also control the elements; air, earth and water


	2. Chapter 2

Okay people this is my first chapter so be gentle

Angle pov

* * *

It was night time in wakanda, I was in my lab studying when I heard a loud roar. "Come black panther and face the man ape!" I hear the man ape shout. I walked out of my lab and looked out the window to see man ape, father and t'challa. "Father please, do not do this." I hear t'challa plead.

"It is the law my son, this is law the kings of wakanda have chosen to rule." father said. "But man ape cannot claim what is ours." T'Challa said. "It is law, my prince." W'Kabi said. 'what if the man ape win?' My worried side thought as they begin to fight.

Father was winning until he fell to the ground while holding his head in pain. Man ape kicked him and grab him by the neck and threw him and finally man ape punch father. Father mask was ripped off and he fell on the ground. I felt a raindrops fall on me. 'When did it begin to rain?' I thought, "father!" I hear t'challa shout he was about to help him but w'kabi hold him back.

"Let. Me. Go!" T'Challa shouted while breaking out of w'kabi grip. "We have to help him!" T'Challa shouted while running down the stairs but W'kabi stopped him. Man ape grab father again by the neck and punch him in the face again but this time father didn't wake up. 'Is he dead?' I thought

Everyone begin bow down to the man ape but not t'challa he ran and I knew where he was going. He ran into the temple where the second black panther consume was. He didn't know that I was following him.

When I got there I saw him bowing down to the black panther statue. I walked up the stairs and ask him. "T'Challa where are you going?" I ask, t'challa he turn around and look at me.

"I am going to New York to find these heroes called the avengers and avenge father." T'Challa said while putting on the black panther consume. "WHAT! T'Challa father wouldn't want this!" I said, "I'm sorry sister, but I must avenge father" t'challa said while running out of the temple.

"T'Challa! T'Challa!" I shouted while running after him but he was running too fast. "T'CHALLA!" I shouted but he didn't even stop or look back. I fell to my knees and gripped the dirt

It begin raining harder than before, so I pick myself up and begin to walk back to the kingdom. When I got there I saw man ape the there, to not get myself thrown into the dungeon I bowed before him.

"Because you bowed I will not throw you in the dungeon you will be my top vibranium scientist." Man ape said, "yes, my king" I said emotionless which shocked all of them except for man ape because he couldn't care less.

I stood up and walked out of the throne room and went to my room and went to sleep. ' I can't believe t'challa left me' I thought as a tears slipped out of my eyes I fell into a deep sleep while wondering what tomorrow will be like.

* * *

Finally chapter one done! Review and favorite!


	3. Chapter 3

Angel pov

* * *

It was 8:00 am in the morning when I woke up and looked out the window to see man ape on the throne. 'It wasn't a dream, or more like a nightmare.' I thought. I put on my lab coat and walked down to the vibranium mountain. When I got there I saw man ape, W'kabi and a man.

"Good morning, my king." I said emotionless bowing to him, he just waved me off. "This is klaw, we made a deal, so show him where the vibranium mountain is." He command. "Yes my king," I said.

"Follow me Mr. Klaw" I said politely. We begin to walk around the vibranium mountain."This is the main vibranium mountain, do you need anything else?" I ask "No, thank you, you may leave." He said

"Yes Mr. Klaw" I said I walked to my lab. When I got there I saw w'kabi standing there looking at me worried. "What is wrong w'kabi, is someone invading wakanda?" I ask him emotionless. "You are different my princess, what is wrong?" He ask looking worried. "Nothing is wrong w'kabi, I think you should leave." I commend while pointing to the door.

"I am sorry my princess, but I will not leave until you tell me what is wrong." W'Kabi said while looking me dead in the eyes. "N-nothing is wrong" I said while trying to put on a emotionless face but, my voice cracked. "Princess, please tell me what is wrong." W'kabi said softly. "I-I can't!" I said then fell to my knees, tears running down my face.

"Princess, it's okay" w'kabi said rubbing my head. "No it's not okay everyone has left me!" I said clenching my teeth. W'kabi looked at me sadly. "first mother then father and now t'challa!" I exclaimed while hugging w'kabi tightly. I left it all out, all the pain and all the tears I've held in since father and t'challa left.

When I was done sobbing I realized that w'kabi clothes were soaking wet. "Oh, I am sorry w'kabi I didn't mean to wet your clothes." I while rubbing my eyes. "It's okay princess, it's okay." W'Kabi said gently while hugging me again. "Thank you w'kabi, at least I have you." I said hugging him back.

"You are most welcome princess." W'kabi said he let me go and walked out of the room, but before he left he said. "Goodnight my princess, and don't be afraid to talk to me." He said as he walked out the door. I picked myself up and walked back to my room and jumped into to bed. I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Reviews keep me motivated!


	4. Chapter 4

Angle pov

* * *

After my breakdown, I felt better so much better I begin to smile like I used to. Right now I was in my lab, when I heard a noise outside. When I walked out and saw w'kabi and man ape I didn't hear what w'kabi said. But what ever it was it made man ape mad. "I am king, not the black panther, the black panther is no more!"

Man ape shouted but then I saw someone that I missed so much. "You are wrong man ape, the black panther challenges you for the throne of wakanda!" T'Challa shouted w'kabi turn around and said. " T'Challa! A challenge has been issue by tribe law, you must.-" but w'kabi didn't get to finish because man ape interrupt.

" I don't care much for tradition, crush the panther." Man ape growled. The bodyguards grip their spears and charged at t'challa. They begin to fight, but after a while t'challa began to lose. He fell on the ground with the bodyguards spears pointed at him. Man ape begin to laugh, "your father train them well." T'Challa looked at the bodyguards and said.

"You do not have to do this." T'Challa said the bodyguards looked at each other then pulled up their spears. But before they could attack t'challa a shield cut off the sword to the spears. I turned to see who threw the shield, I saw a guy in blue and red with some white too. "You can face man ape alone, but anyone else is fair game." He said. "Get the outsider, I will deal with the panther." Man ape said

The bodyguards begin fighting the outsider while man ape and t'challa begin to fight. T'Challa was winning. 'Go t'challa' I thought, "Should I show you the same mercy that you showed my father?" T'Challa ask. "As king yourself when you join him." Man ape said while pulling out a sound device. "Ahhh!" T'Challa screamed in pain holding his head.

"T'CHALLA!" The outsider shouted man ape kicked him in the gut. "A gift from klaw you'll meet the end the same way your father did. You are not even a man, you go to outsiders for help. No outsider can help you now." man ape said. He was about to end t'challa until something came out of the vibranium mountain. T'Challa begin to get up and walk towards man ape.

"I am not the same man as my father man ape because my rage is greater." T'Challa said as he slice ape man with his claws, man ape fell to the ground. T'Challa crush the sound device under his foot. "The true king of wakanda has return, now we may purify our land of the outsiders and return to the old ways." W'Kabi said while bowing but t'challa walked up to w'kabi and put his hand on w'kabi shoulder and said.

"Raise my friend, outsiders may have threaten wakanda, but outsiders save us as well. "The old ways allowed man ape to do this, and the old ways must change."

"My first order as king is to let the council be wakanda. A council of the people. We can no longer hide ourselves away, waiting for our enemy's to come to us. What happens in wakanda effects the world. So I will go out into the world I will fight along side our new allies." T'Challa said 'wait so he leaving us again' I thought heart broken. "There's no way, your not leaving without me." I said while walking up to him

"You attack us. You used us. You abandoned us. Now you want to join us? Why should we trust you?" The man in red and gold armor ask t'challa. "Plus, I don't even know you" the armor man said to me. " I will earn your trust, should you allow me to join?" T'Challa ask

"and my sister is very powerful she can help you all." T'Challa added, the armor man was about to say no until a small women that looked like a bee whisper in his ear "they're probably our best bet for a ride home." The bee girl whisper in his ear. "You two are in." He said while holding his hand out, t'challa shook it. It was official we are in the avengers.

* * *

Hope you enjoy the chapter reviews make me happy!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys I am SOOOOOOOO sorry for not updating in like forever! But I'm back and I also found a superhero name for Angel. Warrior! Yeah I know it's simple but it's the best I could think of if you have an superhero name for Angel tell me in the reviews. I also changed the cover so now you see t'challa, angel and her super hero costume. Oh and thank you quaser for you reviews!

* * *

Angel pov

After me and t'challa joined the group call the avengers. I was trying to get use to the mansion that iron man or Tony stark own. Right now I was in the living room. "Hey, umm...Miss?" A voice said, I look around and saw no one.

I raised an eyebrow, "who said that?" I ask, "oh, I'm sorry." The voice said then a lady appeared in front of me. I remember her, she was that women who looked like a bee. "Oh, hello." I greeted, "my superhero name is wasp but my real name is janet." She said.

"My name is angel." I said. "What's your superhero name?" Janet ask, "warrior." I replied "nice name, what are you powers?" Janet ask, "I can control air, earth and water." I said, "wow, cool! Can you show me?" Janet ask excitedly. I nodded and walk in the big kitchen and came out with a glass of water.

I stuck my hand out and raise it slowly the water begin come out of the glass. Janet watched in awe as I begin doing tricks with the water. "Wow! That cool, can you show me your other elements?" She asked, I walk outside and saw a rock.

I stomped my foot in the ground and the rock cracked and dust appeared. I wave my hand making the dust disappear. Janet look over to the rock and saw a sculpture of her. "Wow! Now that's art." Janet said looking at the sculpture. "You can have it." I said, "really!? Thanks!" Janet said and we walked back in the mansion

"So do you want-" janet was about to say but was cut off by a the robot tony said name was jarvis. "Miss wasp, Mr stark wants you and princess angel to go to the quinjet." Jarvis said, "okay, lets go angel." Janet said. 'It's warrior.' I thought dryly.

Time skip in the quinjet

* * *

I sat in the chair quietly as captain america was talking to iron man who was flying and wasp was piloting. Next to me was t'challa, we haven't talk that much maybe because he thinks I'm still mad at him. "Look at that." Captain said, I look and saw a green barrier.

We landed in front of it and walk out of the quinjet. "What sorcery is this?" Thor ask, "it's gamma radiation, I'm sure hank is sorry he stayed in wakanda." Tony said.

"No kidding, this is way cooler than studying vibranium!" Wasp said, me and t'challa look at her. "Oh no offense." Wasp said sheepishly. A large man with green hair walk up to us. "Where is banner? I was told he was on your team." The man said.

"Why does that man have green hair?" I hear captain ask quietly. "I have no idea." Tony replied. "You doctor Leonard samson right?" Tony ask the man nodded.

"Hulk is on a vacation." Tony said. "Now someone tell us what's going on?" He ask, they then show us a video of men getting attack. One got pulled in the darkest by a big green hand. "What was that?!" Wasp ask in disbelief. "The abomination." Samson begin and a picture him appeared. "Strong as the hulk, twice as mean." Samson finished.

"But that's not the problem, the energy dome exploded from the inside and this happened." He said showing a video of some of the shield agents turning into gamma monsters. The part at the end made me jump when the half gamma man screamed in the camera before it turn static.

We look at the man named quartermaine. "The dome is getting bigger with no sign of stopping. If it kept going it will it a town in 6 hours." Quartermaine said.

"A major city in 8." He said, Samson pressed a button and a picture of a green man with a big head appeared. "The leader, as strong as the hulk is the leader is smart." Samson said.

"As far as we know the leader is inside. Most likely with a mess of gamma villains." He said then begin listing off some villains who were in the cube." Quartermaine said, "we need you to go in the cube." He said, wasp burst out in laughing. We all looked at her, "wait, your serious." Wasp said then immediately stop laughing.

"Wait how are can we get in the cube with getting all gamma up." Wasp said, "with these." Samson said and pulled out some suits. We all put them on, "with these suites you should be immune to the gamma effect." He said, "have you sent people in wearing these?" Tony ask.

"Umm no, they never been tested yet." Samson said, we all looked at him. I look at the suit nervously before putting it on. We all walk towards the gamma dome. "So who wants to go first?" Tony ask, t'challa was about to go but cap stopped him.

"You're the leader. " Captain said, tony slowly walked up to the growing dome and look back at us. Captain gave him a thumbs up and he enter. We followed him, I look around and we begin walking towards the cube.

Tony tried to contact shield jet but all he got was static. Wasp flew ahead a saw a destroyed jet. "Look at this." She said, before a thing that I thought was a rock move and stood up. We all got in position and more monster show up. "What are those?" Tony ask, "they're my men." Quartermaine said in disbelief.

The monster begin to roar. "I kinda miss chasing Hawkeye." Wasp said, the agent's begin to shoot but it did nothing. One of the monsters pick one of the agent's up and flew away. Wasp chase it and begin to shoot at the monster trying to get it to drop the man.

The rock monster charged at me and I twirled my finger making a mini tornado. The monster fell to the ground but got back up tony blast it and thor hit it with his hammer. I look over to cap and t'challa to see how they were doing. I saw the monster hitting cap shield but t'challa kick it in the face.

I was to distracted by cap and t'challa to not notice that the rock monster was charging at me. It fist hit sending me back a few feet, I laid with a big 'thump.' When I open my eyes I saw it above me about to punch me again.

I saw a big rock and open my hand. The rock came towards me and the monster above me. "That was close." I said then got up off the ground. "You okay angel?" Captain ask, "yeah, I'm fine and can you please call me warrior." I sai,d captain nodded. "This is all my fault." Samson said I look over at him.

"Bruce warned me and I didn't listen. My only concern is making this right." Samson said. "The dome has to have some sort of weak spot." Tony said, "if the leader is as smart as Samson said then this is no doubt a trap." T'challa said, "if this a trap then what is the leader real plan?." I asked

Wasp suddenly gasp. "I forgot you two talked." I look at her and frown. "Uh sorry." She apologized sheepishly. "Okay let go, angel goes first thought." Tony said then look at me. "Chicken." I mumble under my breath and walk in the cube with the team close behind me.

"Everyone one stay sharp." Captain said, I hear a noise and look around. "I think something here." I said, before something begin pulling shield agents in the green gamma gas. "What was that?" I ask, "there are multiple targets but I can't lock on them." Tony said.

I move some of the gas around me. "I don't see anything." I said before something hit me make me hit a nearby wall. I look up to see a man who look like a galaxy. "The leader has other plans." He said before he was cut off by t'challa.

"You all talk too much." T'challa said then walk over to me and help me up. "Thank you t'challa." I said with a smile, t'challa nodded. "I'm annoyed with all this gas." I said and flew over the avengers.

I close my hands and open them slowly making the gas making most of the gas move. I slowly come down to the ground. "Good job angel." Tony said. "Warrior." I mumble. "Truly a poor fight, the leader will have to do much bet-" Thor said but was cut off by t'challa. "No, the agent's outside its all a distraction." He said, all of a yellow monster hit captain and Tony.

Thor swung its hammer at it making it blow up. "We don't need to beat you." One of the villains said with a smirk. "Oh no! The gamma armor!" Tony exclaimed, "ahhh!" Wasp screamed in pain and begin to turn into a gamma monster.

She charged at us, "she really is a wasp now." I dryly joked everyone look at me. T'challa shook his head in a 'now is not the time' way. "Sorry," I said sheepishly. Wasp flew over us and charged at samson. Thor got in front of him, "wasp, I don't want to hurt you." Thor said, wasp ignored him and begin attacking him.

I kick wasp making her hit a wall. "Don't hurt her." Thor exclaimed, "she was going to hurt you." I said, but then was knocked on the ground with an angry wasp above me. Thor hit her with his hammer.

I got up and saw the agents that were with us turn into gamma monsters. "Any ideas?" Tony ask as the gamma agents surrounded them. "We can't hurt these men." Captain said, I rolled my eyes and pick up a big rock and slammed it in one of the monsters. T'challa jumped over one of monsters a begin to run.

"Panther! He left! I can't believe this!" Tony said angrily, "Angel, go after your brother." Tony said 'why won't people call me warrior!' I exclaimed inside my head. "Are you sure? What about you three?" I ask "go!" Tony shouted. I begin to run after t'challa until the yellow monster appeared again and attack me.

I dodged it attack and flew up in the air. I then threw a big rock at it. "Come on!" I exclaimed frustrated as the monster got up again. "Why won't you stay down!" I shouted, I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my back and fell to the ground.

"Angel!" I hear captain shout and got up on my knees and pull myself on my feet. "What just hit me?" I asked while rubbing the back of my neck. "Help us!" Tony shouted, I saw them fighting a whole lot of gamma agents. One was about to hit tony until captain save him. "Protect samson!" Captain said, me and thor and flew over to him.

"Thor destroy the generator!" Tony shouted. "Samson, tony is right find me the leader and I will finish this." Thor said, "I will stay here and help tony and captain." I said then made several tornadoes pushing some of the gamma monsters away.

They all look at me "crap!" Was all I said before they all changed at me. I made a wall with the rocks to try and protect myself but that did nothing. I heard a loud 'boom' and was pushed on my back and black out.

When I woke up I saw out of the corner of my some villains getting taking away. I slowly got up off the bed that I was laying on and walk over to t'challa, samson and thor who was talking to quartermaine. I slowly walk over to them to hear samson say.

"We saved a lot of lives today and we stop the leader plan." He said, "did we?" T'challa ask, I walk next to him and punched his arm. "Stop being negative!" I said, they all look at me. "You shouldn't be out of bed." T'challa said.

"But I'm fine!" I whined, I saw t'challa roll his eyes under his mask. "Don't you roll you eyes at me young man!" I snapped at him, samson and quartermaine laughed at my childish behavior hey, ever siblings fight not matter how old you are.

"I'm sorry." T'challa said, I raised an eyebrow. "Why are you apologizing?" I ask, "because I left you alone with man ape." T'challa said as he clenched his fists at man ape name. "And I abandoned you." He said I smile softly. "I was mad at first but not anymore." I said.

"I forgive you." T'challa smiled our moment was ruined when someone coughed. I look to see captain, tony and wasp looking at us. "Aww! You made up good for you angel!" Wasp said, "thanks for ruining the moment and it's warrior." I grumbled everyone just laughed.

* * *

Done! Hope you enjoyed this chapter hopefully part 2 will be out soon bye!


	6. Chapter 6

Angel pov

* * *

"I'm bored!" I said sitting with t'challa who was getting looked at by a doctor. "We just went in a gamma dome, stop several gamma villains and put them in custody. How are you bored?" Tony asked until we all saw the gamma down back and growing. "Uh oh!" I said as the dome went over us. Everyone begin to scream in pain and transformed into gamma monsters.

They all surrounded thor, samson and I. "Angel, why didn't you turn into a gamma monster?" Samson asked "don't ask me cause I don't know." I said while dodging a attack from a gamma quartermaine.

"I don't understand, the leader machine was destroyed!" Thor exclaimed samson suddenly screamed. Thor and I turned around to see a passed out Samson with a growling t'challa over him. "Avengers remember who you are." Thor said before captain attacked him.

"Yeah I don't think they remember." I commented and flew above thor as he was overwhelmed by gamma monsters. "Go angel! And get help!" Thor exclaimed, I nodded and flew away at top speed. 'Where do I even go?' I thought until I saw two people on the ground holding weapons at each other.

The man in purple who name I believe was hawkeye shot an arrow in the redhead stomach. I landed quietly making hawkeye point an arrow at me. "I'm not going to hurt you, I'm with the avengers." I said making him slightly relaxed but still didn't put his weapon down.

"How do I know you're not an enemy?" Hawkeye asked "I can control water, air and earth don't you think if I was an enemy I would've attack you already." I said with an eyebrow raised. "That's true." Hawkeye mumbled and lowered his weapon. "My name is Angel but my superhero name is warrior." I said.

"You are weak," a voice said I look to see a hologram of the leader. "You suffer with your small minds and weak bodies. You have plunged the earth into darkness with your faults. I will remake the world in my image. You all will be perfect like me. Your power will be my power for I am your leader. Welcome to gamma world!" The leader said then the hologram turn off.

"This isn't good, I don't want to look like him." I commented hawkeye ignored me and walked over to the redhead. "You're in on this." He said "hydra has as much to lose if that maniac take over the world." She said. "Clint, the avengers were inside that dome." She stated hawkeye looked at me and I nodded saying it was true.

"Not all the avengers were inside, come on angel. We have to find hulk." Hawkeye said then got on his flying bike thing. "Where do you think your going?" The redhead asked. "Bruce banner is an expert on gamma radiation. He and the hulk face the leader before, he'll know what to do." Hawkeye said.

The redhead nodded and said."We don't have much time then. The hulk was spotted in northern Canada this morning. We can-" but was cut off by hawkeye. "What do you mean we? Traitor." He said then got on his flying thing, her eyes widen.

"Hey! You can't leave me here!" She shouted. "Look on the bright side widow, you green skin will match you green eyes. He said then looked at me and said. "Come on angel." Then flew away I looked at the woman. "Don't worry we will stop this." I said then flew after hawkeye.

"So tell how this happened?" Hawkeye asked, I begin to explain what happened. "So how are you not a green gamma monster?" He asked I shrugged. "I have no idea." I said honestly after that we flew in silence. After about 2 hours of flying I heard an explosion and a loud roar.

"I'm guessing that's the hulk." I said hawkeye nodded. We stop above them and hawkeye got out his bow and shot one at a helicopter. I bend the water making it pull down the other helicopter shooting.

Hulk smashed the other one and hawkeye shot another arrow at it making it explode. I land on the ground and watch in amusement as the hulk growl at the people who were using the machines. "Leave hulk alone." Hulk growled at us.

"Leave you alone? Me and Angel just saved your life! Now you return the favor, we need some help." Hawkeye said "go get the avengers." Hulk said then begin to walk away. "The avengers are the one were trying to save! Not mention the whole world." Hawkeye said.

"There's a big green gamma dome turning everyone into gamma monsters." He said, "get them." Hulk said pointing to the running men. "We don't need them smart guy and I don't need you. I need banner." Hawkeye said hulk suddenly turn around.

"Banner not home. Now leave me alone!" Hulk growled angrily I back up a bit. "Listen big foot! If you don't give me banner in the next 3 seconds I will take you down!" Hawkeye shouted, I looked at hawkeye wondering if he was sane or not.

Hulk suddenly begin laughing and begin to shrink into bruce. "Give me a minute, he hasn't let me out in weeks." Bruce said "now agent barton, angel tell me everything." He said hawkeye looked at me and I begin to explain bruce nodded.

Time skip

* * *

After I explained what happened me hawkeye and bruce were in his lab that was in the middle of the woods. "You did all this when you were on the run?" Hawkeye ask as he look at some of the stuff that bruce had made. "Yes, and don't touch anything." Bruce said I look around at the small lab.

"Oww! Hey!" I hear hawkeye shout. I turn to see him rubbing his arm. "Why did you do that?" Hawkeye asked "Its going to temporarily protect you from the gamma radiation. I felt a small sharp pain in my right arm. "Angel isn't complaining." Bruce said. "There's not much time the longer people are exposed to the energy the more likely it will become permanent." Bruce said.

"That's where the leader will be with the gamma energy generator. That's what we have to destroy." Bruce said, "you just got everything figure out don't ya." Hawkeye said as he threw a brown bag over his shoulder. "So how are we going to get to the leader?" Hawkeye asked.

"The direct rout." Bruce said then transformed into the hulk. "Get on" hulk grunted. Hawkeye got on his shoulder. Hawkeye and hulk turn to me. "I can fly but why not." I said then got on his other shoulder. Hulk jumped through the roof and hawkeye screamed.

After about an hour I saw the city with the gamma generator. "How are we going to get in?" I ask hulk smirked and crash through the roof. Hawkeye and me jumped out of the hole.

"You with the big head! Freeze." Hawkeye said and pointed his bow and arrow at him. Hulk jumped next to him and I floated above them. "I knew you would come eventually my old enemy." The leader said with his back turn.

"But you of all people must realize this is for the best. In gamma world no one would hunt you. No one would try to cure you. You'll be a king, everyone who hated you, attack you will be you. Are you really going to try and stop me?" The leader asked.

"No not stop you." Me and hawkeye looked at each other. "Smash you!" Hulk growled the leader sigh. "That's disappointing but not unexpected, abomination." The leader said then the abomination jumped over him and tackled the hulk.

Hawkeye shot an arrow at the leader but is was grabbed by a gamma t'challa. "He really is a panther now." I mumbled "you either are really brave or stupid archer." The leader said and gamma avengers appeared. "I got an arrow for each of you." Hawkeye said. Captain America and t'challa charged at me.

Captain grabbed my leg and threw me on the ground. "Ow!" I groaned and got up quickly. I kick captain and dodged t'challa making him crash into captain. Hawkeye shot an arrow on captain back.

"What do you think you are accomplishing? Your arrow can not hurt my creations." The leader said. "Yeah I'm not a genius like you, so I found one." Hawkeye said "and he made me some new arrows." He said the arrows begin to suck the gamma radiation out of them.

"His name is Bruce banner you heard of him?" Hawkeye asked with a smirk. "Indeed I have." The leader said then press a button and a glass dome went over his head and it revealed a battle suit.

I didn't notice that t'challa got up and ran up behind me. I felt a suddenly pain in my arm and back. I look at my arm to see some blood dripping down from my arm. T'challa then fell and his body begin to shrink. The leader begin to shoot. I dodged one of the blast and threw a rock at him. The leader shot the rock turning into dust. Hawkeye shot an arrow in the machine head.

"My genius will not be defeated!" The leader exclaimed. "To bad you're such a lousy shot then. Cucumber head!" Hawkeye said and jumped on one of its arms. I flew up and grabbed him under his arms and flew up the roof that we jumped through.

I heard the leader scream in frustration and climb up after us. I saw the hulk still fighting the abomination. "Should we help him?" I asked "not yet." Hawkeye said I didn't understand until I hear the hulk say. "But I have one thing you don't, backup." Hulk said. Hawkeye got out anti gamma arrow and shot the abomination making him shrink.

The abomination ripped the arrow off his head only to have the hulk punch him off the roof and far away. "I give you a ten." I said to the hulk he smirked. "We got incoming!" Hawkeye said as the leader landed on the roof. "The three of you think you can defeat me!? I have already thought of a thousand to destroy you three!" The leader exclaimed until I heard a faint screaming I look up to see a man falling.

He fell landed on the leader glass dome breaking it. I look up to see thor looking pretty mad. "Destroy? You don't know the meaning of the word. "You really want to hurt the leader? This is how!" Hulk said then picked up the gamma generator off the ground.

The leader screamed in pain and the green dome disappeared. Hulk then threw the gamma generator in the air and probably in space. The sun came out and we surrounded the leader. "It would've been glorious, I was creating the perfect world. All in my image." The leader said laying on his back.

"That's the problem, you're ugly." Hulk said with a smirk. After we capture the leader I was getting check out by a an agent doctor for my arm. I heard hawkeye talking to quartermaine. "You mean the same shield that locked me up? Yeah no thanks." Hawkeye said "I'm going after the widow on my own." He said Tony walked up to hawkeye.

"Here's another option join us, join the avengers." Tony said hawkeye looked at all of us. "No thanks, look how easily the leader took you all out." Hawkeye said I frown. "I'm better off on my own." He said thor turn to hulk. "And what of you hulk?" Thor asked.

"I'll stay if cupid stays." Hulk said I smirked at hawkeye nickname. "You wanna go jabba jaws? Right here and right now lets do this!" Hawkeye exclaimed "calm down cupid!" I said making hawkeye turn to me. "Stop calling me that!" He exclaimed I smirked. "I'm glad this is finally over!" Wasp said I nodded agreeing with her.

"So how did you destroy the gamma dome?" Wasp asked "it wasn't me hulk threw it in to space." I said "then how did you get that scratch on your arm?" She asked "oh, ummm a gamma t'challa did that." I said making t'challa look over at me. "I'm fine t'challa don't worry." I said with a small smile.

I laid back in my bed and took a deep breath. "Are you sure your all right?" Wasp asked again I chuckled. "I'm fine, perfectly fine." I whispered and closed my eyes to take a small nap.

* * *

Gamma world done! Hope you guys enjoy! I also changed the title to this story! Review and follow!


End file.
